otogifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LadyAshla/Clearing the Storyline
Struggling with some of the harder story battles and wondering what the best team setups and strategies are? Look no further! This blog is a general outline on how I go about teambuilding and strategising for harder story battles. ''Of course, you might end up clearing these battles with a completely different team setup and strategy to what I have written here, as you may have a completely different playstyle to me, but I personally feel that these are really well-rounded setups that can deal with all of the major problems even if you have low STR.'' 8.6.6 - Momotaro Boss: Wolf, Momotaro Waves: 5 Enemies: Wolves, foxes, black birds, bears Team building For this battle, it's recommended that each of the following roles should to be filled by at least one member of the team: Tank: To take damage from the 2 bosses in this battle. Melee priority AoE attacker: To skill-cancel whatever is in front of you. Ranged priority AoE attacker: To skill-cancel those pesky black birds. Single-target attacker: To deal big damage to the 2 bosses in this battle. Utility: Additional skill effects are extremely useful, particularly for a 3-star clear. Note that some daemons are able to fill more than one role, eg. Kogitsunemaru can act as both a tank and a melee priority AoE attacker. Basic Requirements Ensure that your team has a combined attack of 27k and a combined HP of 23k (>35k STR) Useful daemons: Tanks: Kogitsunemaru, Okita Soji (LB1+), Ibaraki Doji Single target attackers: Obita Soji (LB1+), Ibaraki Doji Melee priorty attackers: Kogitsune, Chimera, ranged 4-stars Ranged priority attackers: Muramasa, Titania, ranged 4-stars Utility: Okita Soji (LB1+) - stun Any 5-star unit is also useful to have, simply for extra damage output. Remember that if you're using Okita Soji in your party, to put him in front of your other melee units so that they can attack the boss. Preferred friends: Silencers: Emperor Sutoku, Himiko Defence reducers/damage boosters: Spider's Thread, Socrates Damage reducers: Nurihyon Full-screen AoEers: Shishiou, Mjolnir Strategy: Kill before you are killed. Your number 1 priority in waves 1-4 is to prevent the enemies from using their skills, which can take off half a daemons's HP in one shot. This often requires using skills of your own. However, it is important that you get to wave 5 with all your daemons still alive. Once you get to wave 5, try to take things down as fast as you can- this will probably involve skill spam. Remember that the skill cost goes up by 1 each time you use a skill, so make sure you use the skills of all your daemons evenly. Also remember that for each daemon that dies, you gain 1 extra orb, which you can take advantage of. 3-star Clear Ensure that your team has a combined attack of 30k and a combined HP of 30k (>50k STR) Useful daemons: Tanks: Kogitsunemaru, Okita Soji (LB2+), melee 5-stars Single target attackers: Momotaro, Kuji Kanesada, Okita Soji (LB2+) Melee priorty attackers: Kogitsunemaru, Adramelech Ranged priority attackers: Beelzebub, Muramasa (MLB) Full-screen AoEers: Shishiou, Kenshin Uesugi, Mjolnir Single target hitters: Momotaro Utility: Defence reducers/damage boosters: Spider's Thread, Socrates Stunners: Breaking Wheel, Nue, Okita Soji (LB2+) Silencers: Emperor Sutoku, Himiko Damage reducers: Nurihyon '''Preferred friends: Defence reducers/damage boosters: Spider's Thread, Socrates If you already own Spider's Thread or Socrates, who you choose as an assist is up to you- look at what you are missing on your team, and choose accordingly. Strategy: This time around, it's all about survival- this is usually the one thing that prevents people from getting a 3-star clear. If you can't kill your enemies before they use their skills (which is the case for most people), you may have to use your ranged priority AoEer to skill-cancel them. Having Spider's Thread or Socrates as a friend makes boss waves (3/5) a lot easier and lets you kill things faster. On wave 5, your first priority is to take down Momotaro. Once he's dealt with, remove the remaining enemies at your leisure. Wave-by-wave Breakdown Wave 1 Enemies: 2 wolves First wave, fairly straightforward. When the wolves start flashing, hit the skill button on the daemon that targets the least enemies to skill-cancel them. Wave 2 Enemies: 2 wolves + 1 black bird Similar to the last wave. This time, if you have a daemon that targets 3 or more enemies, use their skill to skill-cancel the wolves. Be wary of the bird, though if you take a hit from it it's not the end of the world. Wave 3 Enemies: Wolf (boss), 1 wolf + 2 black birds This is a difficult wave, with a wolf boss and 2 black birds to deal with. Your most important skills here are your boss killer and ranged priority attacker- if you get those skills off, you should be fine. You may need to use a third skill to appease whatever is left. Wave 4 Enemies: 3 wolves + monkey This is an annoying wave if you run 2 melee units, as one of them will get mobbed by wolves. Try and take those wolves down as fast as you can with a melee priority attacker (or even ranged priority attacker, since there is only one ranged enemy), after which the monkey is easy fodder. Wave 5 Enemies: Momotaro, 1 wolf + 2 black birds + monkey The hardest wave, and priority number one is Momotaro. Spam whatever skills you can to get rid of him, then use the daemon that hits the most targets to smack the rest of the enemies. Then take them down at your leisure. 8.6.7 - Beelzebub Boss: Princess Saho, Beelzebub Waves: 5 Enemies: Kotetsu, Elaphure, Tenjin, Arondight, Nue, Tennyo Ayame, Shishiou, Yuki Onna, Hraesvelgr, Yatagarasu, Chimera, Nurihyon, Breaking Wheel, Spider's Thread, Kogitsunemaru, Socrates Team building For this battle, it's recommended that each of the following roles should to be filled by at least one member of the team: Tank: To take damage from the 2 bosses in this battle. Melee priority AoE attacker: To remove melee enemies quickly. 3-target or all-target AoE attacker: To wear down ranged enemies while killing melee enemies. Utility: Additional skill effects are extremely useful, particularly for a 3-star clear. Note that some daemons are able to fill more than one role, eg. Kogitsunemaru can act as both a tank and a melee priority AoE attacker. Basic Requirements Ensure that your team has a combined attack of 27k and a combined HP of 23k (>35k STR) Useful daemons: Tanks: Kogitsunemaru, Okita Soji (LB1+), Ibaraki Doji Melee priorty attackers: Kogitsune, Adramelech Multi-target attackers: Mjolnir, Shishiou, Uesugi Kenshin Utility: Princess Tatsuta, Pipe Fox - defence reduction Any 5-star unit is also useful to have, simply for extra damage output. If you're using Kogitsune in this battle, it's recommended for her to be the second melee unit in party order. Preferred friends: Damage reducers: Nurihyon, Princess Tatsuta Defence reducers/damage boosters: Spider's Thread, Socrates Multi-target hitters: Adramelech, Shishiou, Mjolnir, Uesugi Kenshin Strategy: This battle starts off fairly easy, but gets hard quickly after wave 3. Try to save your skills in the first 3 waves so you have enough shards to spam in waves 4 and 5. In those waves, kill before being killed applies. It's really important to kill the melee enemies quickly so you can get to the ranged enemies and prevent them from wreaking havoc with their high base attack. This will involve a lot of skill spam, so if you have multi-target attackers, they're really useful. Expect your melee daemons to die late in wave 4 or early in wave 5, as they will be sponging all the heavy hits- it's important to have good ranged support here. 3-star clear Ensure that your team has a combined attack of 27k and a combined HP of 23k (>35k STR) Useful daemons: Tanks: Kogitsune, Elaphure Melee priorty attackers: Kogitsune, Chimera, ranged 4-stars Multi-target attackers: Titania, ranged 4-stars Utility: Princess Tatsuta, Pipe Fox - defence reduction Any 5-star unit is also useful to have, simply for extra damage output. If you're using Kogitsune in this battle, it's recommended for her to be the second melee unit in party order. Preferred friends: Tanks: Kogitsune (LB1), Elaphure Damage reducers: Nurihyon, Princess Tatsuta Defence reducers/damage boosters: Spider's Thread, Socrates Multi-target hitters: Adramelech, Shishiou, Mjolnir, Uesugi Kenshin Strategy: Again, this battle is all about survival. Having good tanks is crucial- Tanks which have damage reduction or healing capability are very very useful and need to be kept as healthy as possible. Like before, try to save your skills in the first 3 waves so you have enough shards to spam in waves 4 and 5. Nurihyon is the biggest threat in wave 4, so smack Yatagarasu hard, get through to her and remove her as quickly as you can. Things will be chaotic in wave 5 since Spider's Thread has a good chance of rendering your ranged daemons useless, so your tanks really need to step it up here. Use your skills to down the 2 melee units quickly, then start auto-attacking Beelzebub until she's about to use her skill. Once you see Socrates or Spider's Thread use their skills, that's when all hell is about to break loose, so skill spam like mad to kill before you are killed. Wave-by-wave Breakdown Wave 1 Enemies: Kotetsu, Elaphure, Tenjin Very easy first wave. Don't bother using skills, just auto-attack. Wave 2 Enemies: Arondight, Nue, Tennyo Similarly to the last wave, you don't really need skills. Nue is the most dangerous enemy in this wave, if she starts charging her skill, smack her hard to stop her from using it. Wave 3 Enemies: Princess Saho (boss), Shishiou, Elaphure, Yuki Onna The biggest immediate threats are the two melee enemies, particularly Shishiou. If you remove her and Elaphure without skills, you're going well. After that, removing Yuki Onna and Princess Saho quickly (with skills!) is important to prevent residual damage. Wave 4 Enemies: Hraesvelgr, Yatagarasu, Chimera, Nurihyon The most annoying enemy in this wave is Nurihyon, simply because she does 1k+ with her normal attack. Take out the melee daemons quickly so you can get to her quickly, then smack her fast. Wave 5 Enemies: Beelzebub, Breaking Wheel, Kogitsune, Spider's Thread, Socrates The hardest wave, because Spider's Thread has an evil ability that can put your ranged units to sleep. Kogitsune and Beelzebub are the biggest threats in this wave, and need to be killed quickly. Focus your attention on these two, then on Breaking Wheel. Spider's Thread and Socrates are there mostly for support, but once you get through to the back line they'll drop like flies. If you can finish the other enemies quickly (particularly Kogi and Beelze), they should be easy to remove. Thanksgiving Day Beatdown - Chapter 5 I thought I'd write a section for Chapter 5 of the Thanksgiving Day Beatdown event, which has arguably the hardest battles in the game so far. As mentioned in the guide introduction, you may end up clearing Chapter 5 with a completely different team and strategy, but this is a method that I've found to be really effective. Team building For this chapter, it's recommended that each of the following roles should to be filled by at least one member of the team: Tank: To take damage from the 2 bosses in this battle.  Full-screen AoEer/Melee priority AoE attacker: To skill-cancel whatever is in front of you.  Ranged priority AoE attacker: To skill-cancel big-hitting ranged units (black birds, archer skellies) Single-target attacker: To deal big damage to the bosses in each battle.  Healer: Necessary if you're struggling, since the 'kill before being killed' principle doesn't work on stages when bosses have lots of HP.  Utility: Stuns, silence and paralysis are all useful for crowd control Reserves: Any daemons that provide extra damage or healing are useful in the reserves. Note that some daemons are able to fill more than one role, eg. Kogitsunemaru can act as both a tank and a melee priority AoE attacker. Basic Requirements Ensure that your team has a combined attack of 35k and a combined HP of 30k (>70k STR) Useful daemons:  Tanks: Kogitsunemaru (LB1+), Demonic Perry (LB2+), Susanoo, Kashuu Kiyomitsu (LB2), Mikhael (LB1+)  Single target attackers: Titanium Elf, Mephistopheles  Melee priorty attackers: Kogitsunemaru, Medusa, Adramelech Full screen AoEers: Anything that can deal >2500 skill DMG Ranged priority attackers: Beelzebub, Muramasa, Hermes Healer: Luminous Pearl, Kaguya, Excalibur  Utility: Nue, Medusa, Himiko, Sutoku, Beethoven, Hermes Reserves: Poison S. Brew, Zhuge Ling, Mikhael, Muramasa TG (LB2), Hariti, Helium/Nickel Elf (only if you're using Titanium Elf LB3+) Preferred friends:  Healers: Luminous Pearl, Kaguya, Excalibur Philosopher's Stone Full-screen AoEers: Joan of Arc (MLB), Qin Shi Huang's Tomb (MLB) Defence reducers/damage boosters: Socrates Silencers: Himiko, Sutoku  Strategy: Skill cancel whenever you can. As with hard story battles, your number 1 priority in the first few waves is to prevent the enemies from using their skills, which can take off half a daemons's HP in one shot. This means only using skills when enemies use theirs (they flash 3 times when they are about to use skills). Once you get to boss waves, try to remove the mobs as quickly as you can so you can focus on the boss. Titanium Elf is invaluable here, because she Try and skill cancel/silence the boss for as long as you can (you might have to let it hit you if you're low on shards). Battles with 4 waves will have one boss, on wave 4, and you will want to go into the final wave with at least 6 shards. whattles with 5 waves have 2 bosses, in waves 3 and 5. You will want to have ~4-5 shards after finishing wave 3. Make sure you use your skills appropriately for the number of enemies on the screen (ie. Don't use your full screen AoE if there are only 2-3 enemies). General Battle Analysis Anima boss (Phantom type advantage) Anima battles generally have a range of enemies, including fat slugs and swords. Fat slugs are quite dangerous, as they have a lot of HP and do a metric crap-ton with their skill. Fortunately, they have a long cast time, so you can skill cancel with ease. There are also two different types of swords- blue swords do single target damage, whereas brown swords do AoE damage and have a high chance of silencing. Make sure you skill cancel the blue swords- they're much more dangerous than the brown ones. Divina boss (Anima type advantage) Monsters in Divina battles are almost entirely skeletons. Melee skeletons are pretty harmless for the most part, but the archer skellies are quite dangerous- they can do big damage with their skill, and stun too. Make sure that you can skill cancel them when they start flashing. Fortunately, they have a long cast time so this should be easy. Phantom boss (Divina type advantage) Monsters here are Momotaro's mob- wolves, monkeys, and birds. Wolves (especially wolf bosses!) can hit hard and will poison, so make sure you kill them ASAP. Monkeys aren't as threatening, but they can stun with their skill and their crits do hurt. There are two types of birds, being brown birds (harmless healers) and black birds (ranged attackers). Skill cancelling the black birds is essential as they will take off half the target's HP and reduce their attack by more than half. Tips for using certain daemons Titanium Elf Only use her skill during boss waves. When most of your daemons are focusing on the boss, use her skill twice- her skill's debuff will allow your team to deal double damage. Mephistopheles Use his skill once at the start of each boss wave. If you're lucky, he'll poison the boss, which will wear it down while you deal with the other mobs. Socrates Use his skill on every second wave. If the battle has 5 waves, use it on odd waves, if it has 4 or 6, use it on even waves. Daemons with damage reduction and healing skills If you aren't able to skill cancel in time, use your healing skills right before a boss or dangerous enemy uses their skill. This will help soften the blow- helpful for surviving big hits and crits. Utility daemons Stun, Petrifaction, Silence and Paralysis are best applied right before a boss uses a skill. This should hopefully give you a few more seconds of free attacking time. An additional section with wave-by-wave analysis for 5-50 will be up in the next day or two, when I get the time to write it. It's pretty similar to the battles between 5-40 and 5-49 though. Category:Blog posts